Amores de Escuela
by kimera82
Summary: Hi! esta historia se trata del trio de amigos: Kagome, Sango y Miroku, que aventuras les esperan en la escuela? el amor platonico de Kagome, el prof de Literatura Sesshoumaru, intrigas por parte de Kikyo, por ahi aparece Inuyasha, espero ke les guste
1. Linda Amistad

Kagome higurashi: Niña linda, cabello negro, ojos café intenso, buen cuerpo, 15 años de edad, simpática, alegre en fin buena persona, estudiante del tercer año de secundaria, mejores amigos: Sango Tanaka y Miroku Yamada, pasatiempos: leer, videojuegos, salir de compras y comer chocolate.

Sango Tanaka: Chica atractiva, cabello castaño, ojos negros, alta, delgada, buena figura, de buen corazón, honesta, aunque se enoja con facilidad y no es muy arriesgada, 15 años, estudiante del tercer año de secundaria, mejores amigos: Kagome Higurashi y Miroku Yamada, pasatiempos: hablar por teléfono con Kagome y jugar con su gatita Kirara.

Miroku Yamada: Chico lindo, cabello negro un poco largo, lo trae sujeto en una pequeña coleta, optimista, tiene un toque filosófico, alto, esbelto, su gran debilidad: mujeres, edad 16 años se atraso un año por burro, mejores amigos: Kagome Higurashi y Sango Tanaka, pasatiempos: leer revistas para caballeros y nalguear a chicas lindas, en especial a Sango.

Los 3 chicos eran los mejores amigos, Kagome y Sango se conocían desde pequeñas ya que asistieron a las mismas escuela juntas, conocieron a Miroku cuando ingresaron a la secundaria, en fin iban a todos lados juntos ya que el hermano de Kagome, Souta, apenas tenia 7 años, el hermano de Sango, Kohaku 9 y Miroku era hijo único.

Apenas comenzaba el año escolar, los 3 amigos ahora eran los mas grandes de la secundaria y se paseaban por ella como amos y señores, a Miroku le gustaba coquetear con las chiquillas de primer grado y siempre recibía golpes y regaños por parte de Sango, este era su juego secreto, Miroku disfrutaba de los celos de Sango y esta encontraba agradable regañarlo y golpearlo y aunque siempre cacheteaba a Miroku si este se propasaba con ella, en el fondo se sentía halagada.

Ellos compartían la amistad perfecta, incluso compartían las malas calificaciones y por eso estaban asignados al grupo "D" que es donde están los alumnos menos agraciados intelectualmente.

Las clases favoritas de las chicas (y creo que de todas las alumnas) eran Historia y Literatura ya que los maestros que las impartían eran todo unos adonis, la clase de Historia la daba el profesor Naraku Onigumo, que era un tipazo de tez blanca, cabello largo negro ondulado, unos enigmantes ojos color rojo rubí, se decía que el Prof. Naraku tenia alrededor de unos 22 años y gustaba de enamorar a las alumnas de la escuela, aunque nunca se le había comprobado nada, corría el rumor de que salía con una chica del tercero B de nombre Kagura.

Por otro lado el profesor de Literatura era Sesshoumaru Taisho, este era aún mas joven que Naraku, tenia solo 20 años pero se había graduado con honores en un prestigiada escuela, así que nunca se había dudado de su inteligencia, Sesshoumaru era de tez blanca, peliblanco con unos cautivadores ojos dorados, alto y lo que mas atraía a las chamacas cacheteando la banqueta era su voz varonil ya que cada vez que terminaba de leer el párrafo de alguna novela solo se escuchaban suspiros en el salón de clase.

La clase favorita de Miroku y odiada de las chicas era matemáticas y no me refiero a que Miroku sea una eminencia en números, era porque la profesora que impartía esa clase era una belleza (eso según Miroku) ya que Kagome y Sango solo se imaginaban al guardián del infierno cada vez que la veían, su nombre era Kikyo Takeda, joven de 20 años de edad capaz de escuchar hasta el mas leve susurro en el salón de clase, incluso si estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, las chicas tenían la teoría de que Kikyo contaba con un tercer ojo escondido entre su cabellos negro, ya que con el más leve sonido se podían ver volando, los gises, incluso una vez le lanzo el borrador a un alumno, tales poderes eran inusuales, algunos más decían que era una alienígena con oídos de radar y otros especulaban que había hecho pacto con el diablo.

Lo peor de todo es que la clase de matemáticas era la última y la más tediosa así nuestros amigos salían muy pero muy cansados, bueno menos Miroku que solía embobarse con la sosa de la Prof. Kikyo y para acabarla de amolar era la que mas tarea les dejaba.

Kikyo: Quiero los ejercicios de la página 45 para mañana jovencitos, sin excusa

ni pretextos!

Alumno x: son más de 70 ecuaciones ToT.---- PLAF!--- un gisazo por parte de Kikyo para el alumno entre ceja y ceja!

Kikyo: bueno al ver el entusiasmo de su compañero, quiero las ecuaciones y

aparte su comprobación!

Todo el grupo: ToT!

RIIIINNG (sonó el timbre de salida)

Kagome: Hay no puede ser! Esta tarea más aparte la de español y el resumen

de historia, creo que hoy no voy a dormir.

Sango: si se pasan los profesores, creen que somos robots que no

descansamos.

Miroku: Calma nenas porque mejor no nos reunimos en casa de alguien y hacemos entre los 3 la tarea----mientras decía eso ligeramente deslizo la mano y comenzó a agarrar a sango.

PLAFF--- fue tan duro el golpe que recibió miroku que hasta las palomas que revoloteaban por ahí salieron volando espantadas.

Miroku: . hay sanguito creo que esta vez si te pasaste!--- dijo Miroku con el cachete rojo y del tamaño de un melón.

Sango: tu te lo buscaste, quien te manda a andar de tentón.

Kagome: n.n! este que vamos a hacer con respecto a la tarea?

Miroku: bueno pues pa luego es tarde, vamos de una vez a tu casa Kagome

Kagome: que! En la mia? Porque?

Sango: porque hoy es jueves y tu mama siempre hace kushiages de queso y aquí a mis ojos le encantan! n.n

Kagome: no creo que nada mas a miroku --- dijo esta observando la cara de gula de sango—bueno pues ya que, andando!

Los 3 chicos iban a caminando por la acera cuando vieron pasar un carro deportivo de lujo.

Sango: Woow el prof. Sesshoumaru si que tiene un carro padrisimo!

Miroku: si, dicen que la familia Taisho es una de las antiguas y prestigiadas de la ciudad, sin mencionar una de las mas ricas--- a continuación hablo en susurro—también dicen los rumores que su fortuna se debe a que el Sr. Taisho hizo un pacto con un demonio, le vendió su alma a cambio de riquezas ¬.¬

Sango: cálmate tu fausto, todo mundo sabe que los Taisho tienes dinero porque sus negocios en el extranjero son excelentes, tu que opinas Kagome?

Kagome estaba con cara de what! ToT--- que ninguno de los dos vio con quien iba el prof. Sexymaru?--- S y M: .! noooo quien?----K: era la prof. Kikyo.

Miroku: creen que sean pareja?--- S y K: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—el pobre de miroku casi queda enterrado en el pavimento ante esta enérgica respuesta---- M: bueno solo preguntaba, además el prof. Sesshoumaru no es del tipo que le gustan a la prof. Kikyo—S: ehhh y tu como sabes eso? --- M: bueno yo nada más decía---- S: pues no andes diciendo, mejor sigamos caminando, mm kagome?.

Kagome: ToT mi querido sexymaru, porque rompes mi corazón de esa forma, acaso no ves que me desvivo por ti, que eres la luz que ilumina mis mañanas, que tu voz es la que hace vibrar mi alma, que…-----S: hay ya basta Kagome, seguramente el prof. Sesshoumaru se va a fijar en ti de entre las demás escuinclas que babean por el solo porque tu baba es la que mas salpica!—K: Sango que mala eres conmigo, en vez de que me apoyes ToT—S: eres un caso perdido Kagome.

Miroku: mejor sigamos caminando niñas ¬.¬

Ya en casa de Kagome y después de un rico almuerzo---S: será mejor que empecemos con la tarea si queremos terminar hoy---K: hay sango no ves que estamos retozando el almuerzo--- S: si ya me di cuenta pero también me di cuenta de que de tanto retozar Kagome tus caderas están aumentando---M: en serio? A ver?---K: ahhh noo Miroku--- diciendo esto Kagome se puso a correr por toda la sala y miroku atrás de ella.

Sango: ashhhh uds. 2 no tiene remedio!----M: vamos sanguito no te me enojes que tus caderas también me gustan mucho---dijo miroku acercándose peligrosamente a sango---S: ahh no eso si que no—y la castaña también se puso a jugar corre que te alcanzo.

Después de tanto juego por fin los escuincles se pusieron a hacer la tarea, cerca de las 7 de la noche---S: ainnss ya se hizo de noche y todavía nos falta mucho para terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas----K: . yo no puedo mas, veo todo al cuadrado y al cubo, ahh miroku tiene cara de X a la 5 potencia --- M: XX mejor ya le paramos no creen, de todas formas no nos va a dar tiempo, ya vamonos, Sango te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa.

Sango: si gracias pero esta vez nos vamos por una calle bien iluminada –K: ehhh acaso les gusta irse por lo oscurito pillines!---S: (con cara de tomate) noo kagome no digas tonterías, ya deliras de tanta matemática, bueno mejor ya nos vamos----K: bueno amigos gracias, nos vemos mañana en la escuela –S y M: byeeeee!

Ya en su habitación, Kagome seguía recordando la imagen de su sexymaru con la concubina del diablo---K: ToT aiinssss porque mi lindo sexymaru porque de todas precisamente ella!--- Kagome saco de debajo su colchón una libreta que contenía poemas, historias y cuanta mensada se le ocurría ahh claro y hojas y hojas llenas de: Kagome y Sesshoumaru, kagome y sexymaru, Sra. Kagome de Taisho, Sra. Kagome Higurashi Taisho, Kagome Taisho---K: definitivamente nunca notarás que existo verdad Sesshoumaru—diciendo esto se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente las clases pasaron con su ya acostumbrada monotonía, salvo por la clase de Historia en la que Kagome paso a leer al frente, cuando termino el prof. Naraku le dijo----N: muy bien srita. Higurashi, lee ud. muy bien – diciendo esto le guiño un ojo, Kagome se puso de todos colores, aunque estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sesshoumaru, Naraku se le hacia muy exquisito y pues a quien le dan pan que llore.

Sango: ashh suertuda Kagome mira que recibir halagos por parte del prof. Naraku!---K: jijijiij----M: ay por favor niñas si al prof. Naraku solo esta viendo a quien pesca. S y K:P

RIIIIING(campana)

Kagome: ayy no se acerca la hora macabrona ! Y nosotros que no terminamos la tarea, por favor kami-sama que no nos pregunte la bruja! – S: pues como estamos tan saladas lo más seguro es que nos pregunte—K: . nooo!----M: pues a mí no me molestaría, hasta aceptaría gustoso un golpe de ella---S: ¬.¬

Comenzando la clase de la cara de papa

Kikyo: espero que todos hayan terminado su tarea, los voy a nombrar y al que le toque me entregara la tarea (que cucha, de esta forma Kikyo hacia que todos hicieran la tarea y los mataba de nervios pues no sabían a quien se la iba a pedir y a quien no), el que nombre y no la traiga o no la haya terminado perderá dos puntos en el siguiente examen.

Cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a nombrar, la puerta del salón se abrió y enseguida entro el director de la escuela y su secretario, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

Directo: siéntese chicos siéntense, disculpe la interrupción prof. Kikyo, tengo un anuncio que hacer a los jóvenes----K: no hay problema Sr. Director adelante--- D: ehemm bien chicos como ustedes saben y espero que no se enorgullezcan de eso, este grupo es uno de los que cuentan con las mas bajas calificaciones y por ello hemos el consejo escolar ha tomado cartas en el asunto.

Sango: (en voz baja) nooo nos van a expulsar!---- M: a lo mejor nos van a cambiar las calificaciones, digo para tapar el sol con un dedo jijiji ---K: lo mas seguro es que nos hagan un transplante de cerebros así seremos mas inteligentes.--- S y M: ¬.¬ Kagome ya no veas caricaturas.

Director: La ayuda consiste en que se les va asignar un asesor que los ayudara con sus tareas y a repasar las lecciones de las materias que mas se les dificultan, los asesores se asignaran a un grupo de 3 alumnos, bueno aquí tenemos la lista, veamos: Sr. Takeshi, Srita, Chiba y el Sr. Satsu, si asesor será la prof. Kikyo.

Todo el grupo: ohhhhh RIP

Kikyo: Silencio!

Director: jeje heme, Srita. Kino, Srita Aino y Srita. Mizu, su asesor será el Prof .Naraku.

Todas las chicas de la clase; AHHHHHHHH que envidia!

Kikyo: Que se callen!

Sango: hay no ya asignaron al prof. Naraku que mala suerte---M: pero que dices Sango quieres que Naraku se propase contigo? --- S: a mi no me molestaría---M: y porque entonces a mi me golpeas?—S: porque no te pareces ni tantito a Naraku :p---M : ToT

Kagome: por favor kami concédeme este deseo, te prometo que si me lo cumples ya no me duermo en clase y hago toda mi tarea, ayudo a mama en casa y dejo de molestar a Souta--- S y M: y a esta que mosca le pico?

Director: veamos, el prof. Sesshoumaru será asignado a--- todas las demás alumnas que faltaban contuvieron las respiración--- Sr. Yamada

Las alumnas: OUUUHH 

Director: Srita…… Tanaka

Las alumnas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kikyo: niñas silencio!

Director : y ala srita…..

Kagome: (junto con las demás chicas sin asesor) por favor que sea yo, por favor que sea yooo!

Director: Higurashi

Las demás chicas: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kagome: . SI!


	2. reunioin con el profe

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, QUE MAS QUISERA YO PERO SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO A MI CONVENIENCIA JEJEJE.**

_Ahí va el segundo capitulo_

_El trío de amigos tiene ya un asesor asignado y para suerte de nuestras chicas es nada más y nada menos que el lindo sexymaru, que les ayudará a aumentar sus calificaciones, pero podrá Kagome concentrarse en sus estudios estando tan cerca del autor de sus fantasías? veamos que pasa….  
_

Director: muy bien ya todos tienen su asesor asignado por favor al terminar las clases diríjanse a la oficina de su respectivo asesor para ponerse de acuerdo con las sesiones extras, bueno eso es todo con su permisos Prof. Kikyo.

Kikyo: Pase ud. Director, bueno parece que termino la clase, los alumnos que me fueron asignados por favor quédense para ponernos de acuerdo, los demás pueden retirarse.

Alumnos de Kikyo: No vamos a sobrevivir a la secundaria, será mejor que hagamos nuestro testamento ToT!

M: será mejor que vayamos a ver a nuestro asesor ---- dijo Miroku pesadamente pero al voltear a ver a sus amigas vio que ya se habían adelantado---- ojala y fueran así de rápidas para llegar a la escuela ¬.¬.

Afuera de la oficina de Sesshoumaru esperaban 2 chicas muy impacientes.

K: vamos Sango toca para que podamos entrar y hablar con el

S: ehh yoo? mejor esperamos a Miroku y así entramos los 3 al mismo tiempo

K: no seas cobarde Sango, vamos toca que Miroku camina muy despacio.

S: mira quien habla, si tantas ganas tienes de entrar toca tu

K: ok lo haré --- con un pulso de maraquero Kagome extendió la mano para tocar la puerta pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la aparto rápidamente --- ainss no me atrevo, el corazón me late con tanta fuerza que se me va a salir.

M: a ver niñas yo tocaré – dijo Miroku que ya se había reunido con ellas – puras vergüenzas con ustedes

Toc toc toc

Adelante---- se oyó una sexy y varonil voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, los 3 chicos entraron, la oficina de sesshoumaru era pequeña pero agradable, tenia varios libreros repletos, su escritorio también estaba lleno de libros, se notaba que era una persona ordenada ya que todo en su oficina estaba perfectamente acomodado.

Sesh: Ustedes son los alumnos a los que asesoraré, bien tomen asiento por favor.

Miroku tomo asiento rápidamente, Sango le costó trabajo decidir en que silla se iba a sentar pero a Kagome las piernas no le funcionaban, han visto como caminan los robots en las películas, pues así se movía Kagome en frente de Sesshoumaru, este la miró con curiosidad.

Sesh: esta bien Srita. Higurashi?

K: ehh sii, Prof. es que me dio un calambre, disculpe --- diciendo esto Kagome saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y como pudo se sentó, misteriosamente Sango y Miroku se habían sentado en las sillas de las orillas dejándole a Kagome la silla de en medio justo en frente de Sesshoumaru, al ver al hermoso ser vio que este le dio una calida sonrisa haciendo que la cara de Kagome se pusiera como tomate.

Sesh: bien veamos que ideas sugieren para tomar estas clases extra, les gustaría tomar las sesiones, entre semana o los fines de semana.

K: Todos los días en la tarde!

Sessh: están seguros? por mi no hay ningún problema.

S: bueno si esta bien así pero los domingos no podría ya que pues suelo salir con mi familia.

M: no se no lo creo, luego las tardes las ocupo para.. AGHH ToT --- un fuerte pisotón por parte de Kagome.--- todas las tardes esta bien por mi :(.

Sessh: bien que les parece si nos reunimos en mi casa, tengo las instalaciones necesarias para impartirles las clases, pero si tienen algún inconveniente puede ser en otro lugar.

K: En su casa esta bien!

S: bueno es que usted vive algo lejos y……..ayyy ToT!--- un peñisco por parte de Kagome--- en su casa esta bien Prof. solo indíquenos como llegar :(.

Sesh: bueno esta es la dirección--- le dio un papelito a Sango, porque a ella no lo se, solo se me antojo, esta lo guardo --- a que hora les gustaría que fueran las clases--- Sango y Miroku vieron con temor a Kagome, no querían recibir mas golpes por parte de ella así que dejaron que ella decidiera.

K: mmm a las 5 le parece?

Sesh: por mi no hay ningun problema, a las 5 entonces.

S y M: a las 5 esta bien.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Kikyo se asomó

Kikyo: perdón Sessh pensé que ya habías terminado, te espero afuera ok?

Sesh: en un momento salgo Kikyo, bueno chicos nos veremos hoy en la tarde avisare que irán así no tendrán ningún problema en llegar hasta la casa – diciendo esto Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y los 3 chicos lo imitaron, después de las reverencias de salida, los chicos abandonaron la oficina y se encaminaron a la salida.

M: te pasas Kagome ni siquiera Sango me golpea tan fuerte

S: hay kagome creo que me va a salir un moretón en donde me peñiscaste.

Pero Kagome tenía otras cosas en mente.

K: Sessh? Sessh? quien rayos se cree ella para decirle Seshh! La odio un poco mas que ayer.

S y M: esta niña no tiene remedio ¬.¬

Los chicos llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela y ahí casi le da un infarto a Kagome al ver que su querido sexymaru, se iba de nuevo con el anticristo.

S: vamos Kagome respira amiga, no te vaya a dar algo, respira! ayúdame Miroku no ves que se va a desmayar! Miroku?

M: Kikyo, mi Kikyo porque?

PLAFF---- se oyó

M: Sango no te toque porque el golpe?

S: para que se te quite lo tarado y ahora ayúdame con Kagome

Kagome casi estaba apunto de volverse súper sayajin nivel 4 de la ira que sentía.

K: mugre vieja sosa, cara de chancla, cuerpo de gusano……--- y así siguió la letanía de adjetivos hacia Kikyo hasta que se le paso el coraje.

En el carro de Sessh…

Kikyo: achuuuuu, achuuuu,

Sessh: salud, tienes gripa

Kikyo: no para nada, alguien debe de estar acordándose de mi

De regreso con los chicos….

M: bueno como le vamos a hacer más al rato para llegar a la casa del Profe?

S: mmm que tal si nos reunimos en el parque central a las 4:00 y de ahí nos vamos a la casa del profe?

K: --- ya un poco mas tranquila y respirando norma--- me parece buena idea, nos veremos ahí, bueno debo de irme nos vemos al rato y por favor sean puntuales!

S y M: Byeeee!

S: y no te desquites con el pobre de Souta!


	3. El palacio del príncipe

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, QUE MAS QUISERA YO PERO SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO A MI CONVENIENCIA JEJEJE.**

_Muchas grashias a alesitasuricata y a Kagome-SakuraSaku por su Review, es mi primer fic y me emociona recibir criticas…_

_Aquí esta el tercer capitulo…_

_Kagome estaba emosionadisima con la idea de ir a casa de su sexymaru, era prácticamente su sueño hecho realidad, aunque también le preocupaban las reacciones que iba a tener frente al exquisito profesor ya que la ultima vez que estuvo frente a el se comporto como una tonta, pero el hecho de recordar la hermosa sonrisa que le dio era suficiente para darle valor._

Después de llegar a su casa y después de un muy buen almuerzo, Kagome esta en su habitación eligiendo la ropa que llevará en la tarde.

K: que me pongo, que! Mmmm veamos cual es el color favorito de mi sexymaru? Ahh ya recordé, el azul, asi que mmm esta falda azul con esta blusa blanca estará bien.

Después de darse un buen baño, Kagome se arreglo y vio el resultado final frente al espejo.

K: no es por nada pero que linda eres, no lo crees Kagome?—se decía ella misma--- así es Kagome eres preciosa y estoy segura que Sexymaru caerá rendido a tus pies.

En la mente de Kagome…..

K: pero que cosas dices Sesshoumaru, huir los dos juntos? Pero que pensará mi familia, que pensará la gente?

Seshh: no importa lo que piense la gente mi Kagome, yo quiero huir lejos de aquí solo contigo, vivir contigo, hacer el amor contigo y morir contigo…..dime Kagome me amas tanto como yo a ti para irnos juntos?

K: mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo mismo—donde he escuchado eso?--- vamonos y seamos uno solo—diciendo eso sesshoumaru le da un tierno beso a Kagome, a lo lejos se oía a alguien llorar y gritar con desesperación.

Kikyo: Nooo Sesshoumaru, no te vayas, no me dejes, porque me cambias por esa escuincla?

K: acaso no lo entiendes Kikyo, el me ama a mi, me eligió a mi.

Sessh: así es tu solo fuiste una distracción en mi vida así que por favor desparece y no nos molestes mas---ainss el sueño de todas las admiradoras de inuyasha es que desaparezca la muerta, diciendo esto el cuerpo de Kikyo pareció hacerse mas pequeño hasta quedar del tamaño de un gusano y Kagome se acerco al horrible bicho y lo piso con fuerza.

K: muere gusanooooooooo! --- después se volvió hacia sexymaru y volvió a besarlo de manera apasionada--- ahora si amor, solo somos tu y yo--- y cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo buena……..

Mamá de Kagome: Kagome! Ya van a dar las 4 que no tienes que salir!

Kagome saliendo de sus pensamientos pecaminosos…

K: ahhh es cierto ya se me hizo tarde--- tomo su mochila y salio corriendo

Mamá de Kagome: ten cuidado y no llegues tardee

K: si mamáaa no te preocupes!

En el punto de reunión, llega una Kagome toda agitada…

K: gomen gomen se mi hizo un poco tarde, sango-chan, miroku-kun………que raro pensé que ya estarían aquí, me habrán dejado? Pero apenas son las 4:05 no creo que por 5 minutos me hayan dejado ese par de condenados, bueno los esperare…..

4:10, 4:15, 4:20….

K: pero que demonios les pasa a esos dos, realmente me habrán dejado, bueno si me quedo aquí llegaré tarde, mejor me iré a la casa de mi sexymaru--- se preguntarán como diantres le hará Kagome en llegar si el papel con la dirección lo trae Sango, pero no contaban con la astucia de Kagome, lo que ni Sango ni Miroku sabían es que un día la pequeña Kagome se dio a la tarea de "rastrear" en donde vivía su amor platónico y así se paso un día recorriendo la zona residencial hasta que descubrió que su amor vivía en lo que llamaríamos un palacio--- no cabe duda que es mi príncipe azul--- se decía Kagome, vamos seamos honestas que escuincla sigue a su profesor a su casa solo por ver donde vive, ehemm bueno si es igual que seshhy jejej yo lo haría.

Kagome tomó la decisión de irse sola a la casa de Sesshoumaru, lo más seguro es que sus amigos ya estuvieran allá y si era así ella los molería a palos por haberla dejado, tomo el autobús que la llevaba a la zona residencial de la ciudad, siempre le gustaba ir a esa zona a admirar las casas, su diseño, sus jardines, siempre se decía a si misma que algún día ella viviría en una casa como esas.

Al llegar a la casa de su amor digo de nuestro amor vio que había un guardia de seguridad, se acerco a el y se identifico.

Guardia: Nombre…

K: Higurashi Kagome

Guardia: ok, adelante puede pasar.

K: disculpe señor ya están aquí Sango Tanaka y Miroku Yamada?

Guardia: no señorita, usted es la primera que ha llegado.

K: gracias, con permiso

Kagome entro en la residencia, se quedo con la boca abierta y el ojo cuadrado al ver la elegancia del lugar y el bello diseño de los jardines, se imagino a ella paseando por los jardines de la mano de Sesshoumaru….

K: ahhh que belleza no creees mi amor?

Sessh: los jardines y las flores son hermosas pero no se comparan con tu belleza

K: Sesshoumaru que cosas dices….nn!

De repente un golpe hizo volver a la realidad a Kagome, sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien.

K: ohh disculpe, no lo vi., discúlpeme.

Extraño: tonta! A ver si pones mas atención al caminar, además que haces por aquí, la entrada del servicio es por la otra calle

K: ehh no si yo no soy del servicio, vengo a tomar clases con el prof. Sexy… ehh Sesshoumaru

Extraño: Feh! Pues pareces del servicio, la entrada es por allá---dijo el joven señalando una imponente puerta de madera, de casi 2 metros de altura y tenía la imagen tallada de un enorme perro, una vez dicho esto el joven se dirigió a los jardines y se perdió.

K: ashh pero que odioso, confundirme con alguien del servicio--- Kagome se encamino a la puerta y toco el timbre, mientras esperaba a que le abrieran se preguntaba ¿Quién rayos era aquel odioso joven y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenia mucho parecido con Sesshoumaru, el color de cabello similar, los mismos ojos dorados… quien era?...

_Perdón si este capitulo es corto, es que ahora si no he tenido nada de tiempo en hilar la historia, entre playas y antros se me ha ido el tiempo pero les prometo que el prox. será mas largo._


	4. Mi hermano menor

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, QUE MAS QUISERA YO PERO SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO A MI CONVENIENCIA JEJEJE.**

_Chicas gracias mil por sus reviews!_

_Cuarto capitulo….._

_Kagome había llegado a la casa de su sexy profesor y aunque ya la había admirado de lejos nunca imagino la belleza que se encontraba dentro y no me refiero a Sesshoumaru jajaja, tuvo un encuentro con un chico parecido a su adorado profesor, pero quien era este chico tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto a su amor….._

Ya después de que se le paso el coraje y recupero un poco la compostura, Kagome se dirigió a la impresionante puerta de madera y toco el timbre, pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió, a continuación apareció un personaje de lo mas extraño, tan extraño que daba risa, sin duda era el mayordomo de la casa pues llevaba el uniforme de mayordomo pero a ella le pareció que el curioso personaje tenia cara de sapo, eso o el pobre había sido victima de la radiación.

Adelante---dijo el mayordomo con cara de sapo

A kagome casi le da un ataque de risa al escuchar la voz del mayordomo, ya que era muy aguda.

K: gracias, con permiso.

Sígame por favor --- dijo el mayordomo con voz de sapo

Kagome siguió al cómico personaje por un largo pasillo que atravesaba una parte de la casa

K: por un momento creí que el mayordomo avanzaría dando brincos--- pensó Kagome

No cabía duda que la familia tenía mucho abolengo, se podía ver en las paredes pinturas que databan de muchos años atrás, personajes con armaduras habían sido plasmados en maravillosas obras de arte, todos pertenecientes a la familia Taisho ya que compartían las mismas características, cabello plateado, ojos doraros y una belleza incomparable.

K: vaya si que es antigua esta familia---dijo kagome pensando en voz alta

Así es---contestó el sapo con uniforme de mayordomo--- la familia Taisho es una de las más antiguas de esta ciudad, aquí es, por favor, espere aquí yo le avisare a mi amo que usted ha llegado--- diciendo esto el sapo con voz de mayordomo se fue.

Kagome vio el lugar, era prácticamente un salón de clases, contaba con pizarrón, escritorio, libros, etc. había 4 mesa bancos frente al pizarrón, en ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta que sus amigos no estaban.

K: esos dos…..

Mientras tanto en casa Sango un miroku desesperado veía al reloj……….

M: pero que tanto hace esta niña? porque se tarda tanto en arreglarse?

En esos momentos una linda Sango bajaba por las escaleras……..

M: pero que tanto hacías mujer, mira son 4:20! Kagome ha de estar desesperada!

S: que acaso no te gusta como me veo?

M: ehh no es eso, te ves bien, pero ya vamonos ok?

En la mente de Sango…

S: ashhh es un tonto, tanto que me esmere en arreglarme para el y ni lo noto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!

En la mente de miroku…

M: ToT! que linda se ve Sanguito, seguramente se arreglo para impresionar a profesor, porque la vida es tan cruel conmigo?

En la realidad…

M: Sango, sabes si Kagome sabe como llegar a casa del profesor?

S: no se!---contestó la castaña con tono de pocos amigos

M: bueno pero no te enojes

Y asi ambos iniciaron el recorrido hacia la casa de sesshy, jeje para las que creían que este par se iba a portar mal…pues no es cierto jajajaa, ojo no estoy diciendo que mas adelante no suceda algo interesante :P.

En casa de los Taisho…….

K: cuando lleguen esos dos….---Kagome se imaginaba mil y uno torturas chinas para hacer pagar a sus amigos, en eso se percato de algo que no había notado, si ellos eran tres que había la otra silla ahí? acaso faltaba otro alumno, pero si ella recordaba que el director había dicho 3 por asesor, a menos que su sexybebe estuvieran pensando sentarse al lado de alguno de ellos…

En la mente de Kagome se veía a ella sentada y a sesshoumaru a su lado….

S: que pasa Kagome, no puedes con esa ecuación, permíteme enseñarte como se hace

Sesshoumaru tomo con su mano derecha la mano de Kagome..

S: mira esta se eleva al cuadrado y este otro termino….

Kagome miraba fijamente el bello rostro de Sessh, en eso el también volteó a verla y sus rostros se encontraron peligrosamente cerca

S: Kagome, eres muy hermosa --- en ese momento Sessh soltó la mano de Kagome y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de ella y lo acerco al suyo y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente…….

En la realidad..

Kagome estaba en la luna y no se percató de que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, alguien entró y se acerco a la chica que aun estaba en babilonia, la tocó suavemente en el hombro, la chica volteo y…..

K: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--- dio el alarido de su vida

Seshh: perdón si la asuste Srita. Higurashi, no fue mi intención

Lo que no sabe nuestro sesshy es que en la mente de kagome su encuentro ya había subido de tono y al reaccionar y verlo ahí en carne y hueso tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre el y quitarle la ropa, se imaginan lo que saldría en los periódicos? alumna de 16 años viola a su profesor de 20! Jajaja eheem bueno sigamos.

K: no, no es eso perdón por gritar es que estaba pensando en los ejercicios de matemáticas que me faltan por hacer---si como no!---no me llevo muy bien con el algebra n.n!

Sessh: a mi me gusta mucho, no es por presumir pero soy muy bueno en ella, si quiere revisamos los ejercicios y le ayudo a resolverlos.

Waaaaa! Acaso la fantasía de Kagome se esta haciendo realidad!

K: por cierto profesor, no me hable de usted, puede decirme solo Kagome, claro mientras no estemos en la escuela :)

Sessh: esta bien y tu puedes llamarme Sesshoumaru : )

En la mente de Kagome…

K: me encantaría llamarle mi rey, mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo! Quiero

En la realidad….

Sessh: bien déjame echarle un vistazo a esos ejercicios que mencionas

K: si claro--- y Kagome le acerco su libreta pero justo antes de que Sessh abriera la libreta para ver lo ejercicios Kagome palidecio al recordar que en la parte superior de la hoja habia estado escrito "Kagome y Sesshoumaru" y su sexy bebe estaba apunto de leerlo, nooo tenía que hacer algo, se imaginan.

K: que hago, que hago? Ahh ya se y si me me hago la desmayada, noo eso lo preocuparía y si lo agarro a besos jeje no eso tampoco, bueno tal vez mas adelante, que hago, queeeee.

Sesshy estaba apunto de abrir la libreta, Kagome estaba sudando frío y de pronto…….la puerta del salón de estudio se abrió y el sapo con andar de mayordomo volvió a aparecer.

Amo Sesshoumaru, aquí vienen otros jóvenes a verlo---dijo el mayordomo con traje de sapo.

Sessh: gracias jaken puedes retirarte, adelante por favor---dirigiéndose a Sango y a Miroku---tomen asiento.

Sango se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kagome y más aún tan cerca de Sesshy y más aun que todavía conservaba la cordura.

Kagome aprovechó la distracción para rápidamente tomar su libreta y borrar las comprometedoras anotaciones.

Sessh: si quieres siéntate Kagome más adelante checaremos los ejercicios

K: si

Sessh: discúlpenme solo un minuto por favor--- diciendo esto se dirigió a un teléfono.

Sessh: si ya están todos aquí, solo faltas tu, baja por favor… ok si no te demores---colgó el teléfono y se volvió a los chicos--- espero que no les haya constado trabajo dar con la casa.

M: no para nada de hecho se nos hizo tarde y estábamos preocupados por Kagome pero veo que ella supo bien como llegar….---miroku le dio una mirada medio perversa a Kagome, Sesshoumaru solo sonrió.

Sessh: por cierto, alguien más nos va a acompañar hoy

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir pero esta vez apareció otra persona, era un joven mas o menos de la edad de Miroku, traía puesto un pantalón y una playera de color rojo, tenía cara de mal humor y simplemente entró y se sentó, para colmo de males el mesa banco vació estaba al lado de Kagome.

Sessh: el es mi hermano menor, su nombre es Inuyasha, Inuyasha ellos son Sango Miroku y Kagome, Inuyasha estudiará con nosotros

Inuyasha solo hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo, Sango y Miroku inclinaron la cabeza en contestación, en cambio Kagome solo le lanzo una mirada de puñal.

Inu: ahh pero si es la niña del servicio---Kagome redoblo la mirada

M: si esas miradas fueran de verdad ese inuyasha ya estaría bien muerto.

Sessh: Inuyasha…..lo prometiste.

Inu: feh! esta bien

Sessh: deberán disculpar a mi hermano, es de esas personas que no piensan antes de decir las cosas, bien veamos cuales son las materias que necesitan repasar, hace unos momentos Kagome me comentó sobre unos ejercicios de matemáticas, quieren que los revisemos.

Inu: a como esta la educación en las escuelas de gobierno creo que deberán repasar todas su materias!

Todos los demás incluyendo a sesshy le lanzaron miradas apuñaladotas a inu.

Inu: hay pero que sentidos era solo un comentario…

Después de un rato de estudio se abrió de nuevo la puerta y apareció el mayordomo con patas de sapo---amo Sesshoumaru, tiene llamada telefónica, es la Srita. Kikyo.--- al escuchar ese nombre Kagome casi se atraganta

Sessh: gracias jaken, discúlpenme un momento.

Cuando Sessh salió del salón Sango y Miroku se cubrieron los oídos con las manos esperando escuchar los gritos de Kagome pero para su asombro ella no gritó, ambos chicos la miraron asombrados, el motivo por el que Kagome no gritó era porque el joven Inuyasha llamo su atención………..

_Bueno por el momento es todo lo que pondré, que le dirá Inuyasha a Kagome?_


	5. Comportamiento Inusual

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, QUE MAS QUISERA YO PERO SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO A MI CONVENIENCIA JEJEJE.**

_Bueno no ha habido nada interesante en el work así que aprovecho la oportunidad para escribir más jjejejee_

_Capitulo Quinto…_

_Así que aquel odioso chico no era nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru, quien lo creyera, tan parecidos y tan diferentes obvio esta que a Kagome no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero este chico había aprovechado la repentina ausencia de su hermano para dirigirse a la chica……_

Una vez que Sesshoumaru salio a atender la llamada telefónica, Inuyasha volteo en dirección a Kagome pero esta seguía atragantada con la noticia de que la cuerpo de gusano le había llamado por teléfono a su amor

Inu: así que te llamas Kagome

K: ehh---dijo la chica saliendo de su trance--- si

Inu: disculpa por lo del tema del servicio, solo que la cara que pones cuando te enojas se me hace muy graciosa.

K: ni que fuera tu payaso para que te burles de mi

Inu: oye oye serena morena, no te enojes que te pones mas fea y si sigues así nadie te va a querer.

Pero quien se creía este tipo, decirle esas cosas.

K: ashh déjame en paz quieres?

Inu: jajaja pero no te enojes más que pones cara de pato ahh ya se de ahora en delante de llamaré patagome---diciendo esto al chico le dio un ataque de risa.

K: psst pssst Sango te puedo cambiar de lugar

S: ni de broma

M: a mi ni me veas

Inu: oye patagome que serios son tus amigos, no se ríen ni de broma

S: nosotros nos reímos de cosas realmente graciosas no de boberías---ouch eso duele jejeje.

Inu: hay pues que estirados, dime Miroku, eres amigo de estas dos nenas? apoco las dos son tus novias? que suertudo eres ya quisiera yo estar en tu situación.

M: pues verás mí querido amigo son pocos los hombres que han nacido con la fortuna de tener a dos hermosas mujeres a su lado y yo…----PLAFF--- y ahora?.

S: no digas cosas que no son.

La escena estaba cómica, Sango regañando a Miroku por decir sandeces, Miroku con el cachete colorado, inuyasha muerto de risa, Kagome con cara de pato y por si fuera poco Sesshy ya se había tardado mucho hablando con la reencarnación del mal y así pasaron 10 minutos mas, hasta que por fin la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir, los tres chicos recuperaron enseguida la compostura pero inuyasha seguía a las grandes carcajadas.

Sessh: Inuyasha tu risa se oye hasta el pasillo, bien chicos creo que ya se ha hecho tarde, esta oscureciendo no quiero que vayan a tener algún problema en regresas a sus casas mañana continuaremos.

En eso Miroku le da un leve codazo a Sango---M: acuérdate

S: profesor disculpe, mañana no voy a poder asistir, tengo que acompañar a mi madre al médico.

Sessh: no te preocupes Sango

Una vez en la entrada de la casa los tres chicos se despidieron del profesor con las ya acostumbradas reverencias, ya cuando se encaminaban a la salida se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

Adiós Patagomeeeeeeeeeeeeee!--- era inuyasha quien gritaba

K: ¬.¬ alguno de ustedes escucho algo?---S y M: nope en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegaron al parque central, los tres amigos se despidieron, Kagome tomó el otro autobús que la llevaría a su casa y Miroku llevaría a Sango a su casa.

M: crees que funcione?

S: ehh pero si fue tu idea, claro que funcionará, lo único que no me gusta es no decirle a Kagome.

M: ya sabes como es, no va a faltar a la clase y no precisamente porque quiera aprender mas sino solo para estas más cerca del profesor.

S: si lo se, es una lastima que solo se un rato lo que dure, así no lo podemos disfrutar---pero que dice esta niña!----, oye que tal te cayó el hermano del profesor?

M: más o menos es algo escandaloso

S: pues a mi no mucho que digamos y ni preguntarle a Kagome seguramente a ella le cayó de la patada.

Ya en su casa Kagome se encontraba en su habitación…

K: hoy fue un día de colores, estuve tan cerca de ti mi amor no se de donde saque las fuerzas para evitar lanzarme a tus brazos---Kagome imaginaba la escena de ella llenando de besos a Sesshy pero de pronto oyó una pequeña vocecilla a lo lejos de esas que parecen cuchillito de palo que no cortan pero bien que molestan---patagooomeee!

K: ehhh pero que demonios hace ese en mis fantasías, que escuincle tan mas odioso y lo pero es que voy a tener que soportarlo todos los días pero no importa porque se que tu estarás ahí para protegerme mi amado Sesshoumaru

En la casa de los Taisho…..

Inu: jakeeeeen!

Si amo Inuyasha---contesto el mayordomo que estaba detrás de Inuyasha provocando que este se sobresaltara

Inu: ya te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso ojos des sapo!

Lo lamento amo---contestó el mayordomo con ojos de sapo

Inu: donde esta Sesshoumaru?

El amo salió hace rato, al parecer fue a ver a la señorita Kikyo

Inu: a kikyo? estas seguro? maldito Sesshoumaru--- diciendo esto se fue a su habitación.

En este punto de la historia haré un espacio para describir al personaje de inuyasha, como la mayoría de los hermanos menores sufría el trauma de ser la sombra de su hermano mayor ya que Sesshoumaru siempre había sido el mejor de los hijos, el mejor de los estudiantes, el de mejor carácter bueno en pocas palabras era mil veces mejor que inuyasha, claro siempre lo he sabido mi sesshy siempre ha sido el mejor en todo, por esto inuyasha siempre había sentido cierto recelo hacia el, y sobretodo por Kikyo (mugre muertaa), a inuyasha siempre le había parecido atractiva y aunque ella era mayor que el nunca desperdició la oportunidad de conquistarla y cabe mencionar que sus intentos siempre habían fallado, el saber que su hermano tenía una amistad con ella le retorcía las tripas.

Inuyasha se tumbo en su cama

Inu: Sesshoumaru baka!

Pero de repente recordó algo, algo que lo hizo volver a reír pero esta vez no con las estruendosas carcajadas que usaba para burlarse de la gente, si no una sonrisa más sutil, más linda.

Inu: patagome jajajaja que ocurrencias las mías, de veras que se enojó esa chica.

Pero que había en esa chica que le llamó la atención, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, volvió a recordar a Kagome, el cabello negro, los ojos cafés, el color de piel…

Inu: se parece a……………Kikyo

En un café del centro…..

Kikyo haciendo señas a Sesshoumaru

Kikyo: aca estoy Sessh!

Sessh: hola que tal, perdón por el retraso, estaba con mis alumnos a los que asesoro, sabes pude convencer a Inuyasha de que estudie también con ellos, espero que eso le ayude a subir sus notas.

La muerta…digo Kikyo solo sonrió tristemente y pronto unas lagrimas brotaron de lo que se le puede llamar ojos.

Sessh: pero que sucede Kikyo porque estas así…..

Kikyo: ya no puedo más Sessh---dijo entre sollozos, no cabe duda de que la dizque mujer estaba sufriendo, sessh movió su silla para ponerse a su lado y la abrazó tiernamente, ahh maldita no cabe duda de que es pura trampa para manosear a mi bebe eheemm sorry nuestro bebe.

Sessh: tranquila Kikyo yo estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar sola

Kikyo: gracias Sessh no sabes cuanto necesitaba oír eso---noooo déjala que sufra! Se lo tiene bien merecido! Jejee.---- que haría yo sin ti?

Sessh: sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites, dime que puedo hacer para ver esa linda sonrisa de nuevo en tu rostro?----linda! Por dios alguien que le preste un par de lentes!.

Kikyo: nada solo abrázame un rato mas---ashh y yo soy la que escribe esto!

Al otro día en la escuela las clases pasaron con su monotonía habitual, la clase de Historia como siempre llena de miradas coquetas por parte del profesor hacia la alumnas, y la clase de literatura…..llena de suspiros, pero Kagome notó algo más, antes de salir de clase Sesshoumaru le dedico una cálida sonrisa cosa que hizo que la chica tomara todas tonalidades de rojos que existen, pero en la clase de matemáticas pasó algo de lo más inusual.

Comenzando la clase….

Kikyo: quiero que resuelvan estos ejercicios---ella había escrito como 20 ecuaciones en el pizarrón, al terminar le dio las instrucciones a la clase y ella se sentó con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana y así permaneció hasta que termino la hora.

Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por este comportamiento hasta incluso se atrevieron a hablar en voz baja y Kikyo ni se inmuto.

Alumno x: seguramente es un clon!

Alumna y: le han de haber hecho una lobotomía.

Kagome se preguntaba si este comportamiento tendría algo que ver con Sesshoumaru.

Cerca de que terminara la clase, un alumno se atrevió a llegar a nadie se lo imaginaba.

S: pero.. pero.. Miroku que haces?

El chico se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al escritorio de la maestra, toda la clase lo miro con cara de espanto.

Alumno z: pero que hace ¿?

Alumno x: esta loco, es un suicido

Al llegar frente a la distraída maestra….

M: profesora Kikyo….

Kikyo volteo y lo miró detenidamente y para sorpresa del grupo esta le sonrió!

Todo el grupo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Alumna y: tengo miedo, su sonrisa me da miedo!

Kikyo: si Sr. Yamada

M: los ejercicios, los he terminado

Kikyo: bien déjelos aquí

M: profesora… se encuentra usted bien

Eso era una osadía seguro que miroku no sobreviviría a esa pregunta, algunos alumnos lo veían horrizados, otros de plano no pudieron aguantar y se cubrieron los ojos, Kagome y Sango lo observaban con desesperación, esta última ya se había terminado sus uñas de tanto morderlas.

Kikyo: gracias por su preocupación Sr. Yamada, me encuentro bien

En eso sonó la campana….

Kikyo: déjenme la hoja los ejercicios sobre el escritorio.

Ya fuera de la escuela….

S: pero tu estas loco, porque hiciste esooo, acaso querías morir?

M: solo llámame el osado Miroku

K: mejor el tarado miroku

M: hay niñas que tiene de malo ser un poco amable

S: no creo que la palabra amable se encuentre en el diccionario de Kikyo.

Los chicos comenzaron a avanzar y justo cuando iba cruzando por el estacionamiento vieron a sesshoumaru parado cerca de su carro, Kagome recordó la linda sonrisa que su sexy bebe le dio hace rato, estuvo tentada a saludarlo, tal vez ese era el inicio de una linda amistad y tal vez esa amistad se podría convertir en algo más, pero los sueños de Kagome se esfumaron al ver aparecer a Kikyo, esta seguía con el semblante triste, Sessh le hizo una seña con la mano y ella se dirigió hacia donde el estaba, como los chicos se encontraban lejos no pudieron escuchar lo que se decían pero pudieron distinguir a la perfección que Kikyo estaba llorando y a Kagome casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando vio que sessh la abrazo con ternura, después de esto ambos subieron al carro de sessh y se fueron.

S: Kagome… estas bien?

K:………….

M: a que no saben que soñé anoche?--- dijo miroku tratando de cambiar el tema y hacer que su amiga se sitiera mejor, pero esto no funcionó.

K: mejor vamonos ya si?

Durante el trayecto a casa Kagome no dijo ni una sola palabra, al llegar al punto en donde los chicos se dividían

M: nos vemos al rato

S: amiga estas bien, vamos ese abrazo no significa nada y pues lo mas

K: basta sango no quiero pensar en eso ok? nos vemos alrato--- diciendo esto la chica dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa…

_Buaaa que tristeza pobre Kagome, bueno espero que no se enojen conmigo por haber permitido que esa vieja de barro manoseara a nuestro sexymaru pero bueno es solo para ponerle emoción a la historia, saluditos…._


	6. rescate

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, QUE MAS QUISERA YO PERO SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO A MI CONVENIENCIA JEJEJE.**

_Gracias por su reviews chicas! Nada me pone mas contentan que recibirlos!_

_Capitulo sexto….._

_El corazón de Kagome se había roto en mil pedazos, después de haber sentido una pequeña esperanza sus ilusiones se habían derretido como helado de chocolate expuesto al sol…_

Sango y Miroku caminaban. …

S: sabes Miroku, vi a Kagome muy mal, creo que si se esta tomando muy enserio lo del profesor.

M: tienes razón lo que pasó hace rato la afecto mucho, siempre creí que solo era un amor platónico pero veo que ella no lo toma así, debo confesar que yo también he sentido cierta atracción por mis profesoras…

S: ¬.¬ mmmm eso a mi que me importa

M: nn jejejee es una comparación sanguito, a lo que me refiero es que yo siempre estuve consiente de que solo era una ilusión de chamaco que mi amor verdadero todavía no lo había conocido--- diciendo esto le dio una tiernísima mirada a sango y esta se sonrojo hay pero que lindo chamaco--- pero al parecer Kagome no lo ve igual y eso me preocupa

S: a mi también, se esta dejando llevar por una ilusión pasajera, espero que no termine lastimada.

M: para eso estamos ahí no crees? para ayudarla y apoyarla----hay pero que lindura, quiero uno así

S: así es, quiero mucho a Kagome y no voy a dejar que sufra, es la hermana que nunca tuve

M: y ustedes son como las novias que nunca he tenido.

S: ¬.¬

M: hermanas, hermanas ajaja perdón me equivoque!

S: baka!

M: y ahora que dije!

Kagome estaba en su habitación, no tenía sentido del tiempo, llevaba horas en la misma posición, la imagen de su sesshy abrazando a esa cosa no desaparecía de su mente, ni siquiera tratando de imaginar la sonrisa que sessh le había regalado horas antes.

Mamá de Kagome: hija….estas bien? Te he estado llamando desde hace rato y no contestas.

K: estoy bien mama solo estoy distraída…

Mamá de Kagome: estas segura? sabes que puedes platicar conmigo de lo que sea?.

K: gracias mama pero estoy bien, en serio

Mama de Kagome: esta bien, si tú lo dices, tienes una llamada telefónica hija.

La mama de Kagome le dio el teléfono inalámbrico y de dio a su hija un beso en la frente, después de esto salio de la habitación.

K: Moshi, moshi?

_Kagome, soy Miroku, estas bien?_

K: hola Miroku, si estoy bien, que sucede?

_M: segura?_

K: si ¬.¬

_M: ok, mira tuve un pequeño problemilla nada serio pero si requiere mi atención._

K: que ha pasado, hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

_M: tranquila mujer no es nada serio solo que mi madre se ha sentido algo mal y me pidió que me quedara con ella, eso es todo, no es nada grave que el reposo no cure._

K: estas seguro?

_M: ya te dije que no hay problema pero si me quiero quedar con ella, ya que mi padre llega algo tarde, me puedes disculpar con el profesor?_

K: claro, no hay problema

_M: gracias Kagome por eso te quiero…._

K: si claro………¬.¬

De camino a la casa de Sesshoumaru Kagome iba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando llegó a su casa jaken la recibió…

El amo Sesshoumaru me pidió que lo esperara en el área de la piscina, la habitación que utilizan no esta disponible---dijo el sapo con cara de mayordomo

La zona de la piscina era simplemente preciosa, la piscina en si era divina tenía aproximadamente unos 100 metros de largo y unos 3 de profundo, había varias sillas con enormes sombrillas de colores para descansar, platas con flores hermosísimas cuya fragancia inundaba el lugar, era uno de esos días en donde hace calor de día y por las noches corre una brisa fresca.

Una vez que jaken dejó sola a Kagome esta se acerco al borde de la piscina en donde vio su imagen reflejada.

K: pero que tonta eres Kagome, sabes perfectamente que él siempre te verá como una chiquilla, que aunque la diferencia de edad en poca su mundo y el tuyo son totalmente diferentes, el es un hombre culto con clase y tu sigues viendo caricaturas…..tal vez…….talvez el realmente necesita una mujer como ella.

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y cayó al agua formando pequeñas ondas, cuando Kagome se disponía a levantarse una ráfaga de aire la hizo perder el equilibrio y fue a parar al agua, el agua estaba riquísima hizo que Kagome se despabilara y se refrescara solo que………Kagome no sabía nadar, pequeño inconveniente.

K: ay no ay no---pensaba ella--- que hago, calma que no cunda en pánico, si te asustas te vas a hundir, trata de flotar…

Pero la calma nunca llegó y el aire se estaba acabando, sentía como su cuerpo se hacía más y más pesado, en eso sintió unas manos en su cintura que la ayudaban a salir, sus ojos estaban lastimados por el cloro de la piscina así que solo pudo distinguir unos mechones blancos y después todo fue oscuridad.

Sintió frío en su cuerpo, escuchó voces a lo lejos…..

Kagome! Kagome! Reacciona Kagome!

Ella conocía esa voz perfectamente la había escuchado diariamente por casi 3 años, era la voz que la hacía suspirar siempre, lentamente abrió los ojos, esta en la zona de la piscina todavía y ahí estaba el, el autor de sus fantasías, pero en su rostro se reflejaba una gran preocupación…

Sessh: estas bien Kagome, no te has lastimado?

Su voz temblaba, realmente estaba preocupado por ella, sus ojos temblaban por ella y ella simplemente no pudo, no pudo resistir verlo así y se aventuró a llegar más allá, simplemente su cuerpo reaccionó a sus sentimientos, instintivamente ello lo abrazó

Sessh se asombro ante la reacción de la chica y simplemente le correspondió al abrazo, era obvio que la chica estaba asustada, pero su abrazo era diferente, ella transmitía algo, que era? un sentimiento calido emanaba de ella, hey ya la abrazaste mucho noooo!

Sessh: tranquila Kagome, ya pasó, solo fue un susto, todo esta bien ahora.

Pero ella no lo quería soltar, no ahora, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, el aroma de su perfume, su voz tan cerca de ella, su cabello enredándose en sus brazos, hey un momento! pero si Sessh esta seco, no pudo haber pasado mucho, entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo vio mas atrás, ahí se encontraba la persona que la había rescatado, cubierto con una toalla, con sus ropas todas mojadas.

Y en ese momento reacción, seguía abrazando a sesshy, rápidamente y toda colorada lo soltó.

K: lo lamento… me asuste

Sessh: no hay problema

En eso Inuyasha se acercó….

Inu. Feh tonta! Para que te metes a la piscina si no sabes nadar, ves tuve que arruinar mi ropa para salvarte.

Sessh: Inuyasha…….

K: gracias por salvarme

Inuyasha suavizó su voz….

Inu: no tienes que agradecérmelo--- y le regalo una linda sonrisa a Kagome aunque ese "no tienes que agradecérmelo" me sonó más a un "fue un placer".

Otra ráfaga de aire frío soplo y Kagome se cubrió el cuerpo…

Sessh: Será mejor que vayamos adentro y te cambies de ropa o te vas a resfriar igual tu inuyasha.

Sessh ayudó a Kagome a incorporarse y todos entraron a la casa

Pero amo bonito---dijo el mayordomo con voz de sapo--- van a mojar todo

Sessh: pues lo limpias

Si amo--- contestó el sapo con cara de mayordomo

Sessh: sígueme Kagome

Kagome siguió al sexy profesor escaleras arriba, abajo se podía escuchar murmurar a un molesto mayordomo limpiando las gotas de agua, entraron en otra pieza y cual fue la sorpresa de Kagome que estaba nada más y nada menos que en la habitación de su sexy papazote, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

Sessh: espera aquí un momento por favor….

Kagome asintió y vio como Sessh se perdía dentro de su armario, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de ver su habitación, era grande sin duda de color gris claro, tenia varias pinturas colgadas y fotografías, su cama era enorme jejej Kagome se sonrojo un poco más, tenia un escritorio donde estaban varios libros, una computadora portátil y mas fotografías, Kagome tuvo ganas de acercarse y ver las fotos, volteo al armario y se oía como Sessh buscaba dentro de unas cajas, entonces se acerco a las fotografías.

La primera se ve que era vieja, podía apreciarse a una joven mujer y a un niño pequeño abrazados, estaban en un jardín con hermosas flores, se veían muy felices, en especial el niño que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era Sesshoumaru Kagome lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, la segunda era mas reciente, se veía una familia, al frente estaban sentados los padres y al fondo de pie los hijos, que eran Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha era obvio que eran sus padres, pero la madre no era la misma.

Son mis padres--- se oyó una voz al fondo haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara.

K: lo lamento no fue mi intención …

Sessh: no tienes porque disculparte, no me molesta en lo absoluto

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Kagome y tomó la primera foto..

Sessh: ella es mi madre, murió cuando era pequeño, esta otra son mi padre, mi segunda madre, Inuyasha y yo.

K: entonces inuyasha…

Sessh: es mi medio hermano, su madre izayoi ha sido una segunda madre para mi, la quiero mucho pero mi madre siempre vivirá en mi corazón--- volvió a sonreírle tiernamente a Kagome--- se que no es posible pero ella se sonrojo aun mas--- pero que tonto soy, toma ponte esto te puedes cambiar en el baño

Sessh esperaba a que Kagome saliera, era la primera vez que una chica estaba en su habitación, eso lo hizo soltar una pequeña risa, la puerta del baño de abrió y Kagome apareció vestida con un hermoso Kimono, azul oscuro simulando la noche, tenia un campo verde y la luna llena brillando en todo su esplendor, la imagen de Kagome simplemente dejo sin habla a Sesshoumaru.

K: es muy hermoso

Las palabras de Kagome lo hicieron reaccionar

Sessh: era de mi madre, es un hermoso recuerdo.

K: entonces no debió de prestármelo, no quiero que se estropee o..

Sessh: tranquila Kagome mas se estropea estando guardado, te sienta muy bien, pero te ataste mal el obi, ven déjame componerlo.

Sesshy se acerco a Kagome y se puso tras ella y comenzó a acomodar el obi y si aunque usted no lo crea Kagome se sonrojo aun mas, sentir las manos de el ciñendo su cintura hacia que la piel se le erizara, se puso frente a Kagome y revisó el resultado final, la chica simplemente estaba hermosa, ella estaba sonrojada, Sessh sabia que el tenia esa reacción en las chicas pero nunca le presto atención solo eran niñas pero Kagome….

Recordó una vieja conversación…

_Sessh: escuche que lo has vuelto a hacer, es cierto Naraku?_

_N: a que te refieres?_

_Sessh: que has salido con otra alumna_

_N: ahh eso, si el fin de semana pasado y me la pase de lo lindo_

_Sessh: pero que dices Naraku pero si era una niña_

_N: oh vamos Sessh no hicimos nada malo, solo pasear crees que soy tan idiota para meterme en problemas solo por una escuinclilla?_

_Sessh: y que va a pasar con ella?_

_N: mm la aprobare al final para que se vaya contenta._

_Sessh: no me refería a la alumna si no a tu novia, crees que acaso ella no sabe lo que haces?_

_N: no pasa nada con ella, ella me ama tal y como soy_

_Sessh: lo dices muy confiado, espero que no salgas lastimado amigo_

_N: no seas aguafiestas Sessh, nada pasará._

De regreso a la realidad…

K: Sesshoumaru?

S: perdón Kagome estaba divagando, regresemos a la estancia.

En la estancia se encontraban jaken e inuyasha este último al ver a Kagome no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, no cabía duda de que ella se veía preciosa.

Amo me permite decir algo?--- pregunto el mayordomo con voz de mayordomo.

Sessh: que pasa jaken?

Es correcto que la señoriíta porte el Kimono de su difunta madre?---ahh que mayordomo tan metiche

Kagome se sintió muy apenada y Sesshy lo notó…

Sessh: eso es algo que no te incumbe jaken, ahora llévate esta ropa, lávala y sécala—era una bolsa con la ropa de Kagome.

Perdón amo no quise hacerlo enfadar, por cierto los otros jóvenes no llegaron--- diciendo eso jaken desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

K: es cierto! Perdón Sesshoumaru con todo lo que paso se me olvido decirle que Miroku no iba a poder llegar, al parecer su madre se sintió mal y el tuvo que quedarse a cuidarla.

Inu: excelente! Hoy no tendremos que estudiar!

Amo si me disculpa---se oyó la voz del mayordomo que estaba ahora atrás de inuyasha.

Inu: que ya te he dicho que no hagas eso patas de sapo!---gritó un inuyasha sobresaltado

K: así has de tener la conciencia---dijo kagome muy divertida

Inu: a que chistosita estas hoy :P

Sessh: que sucede ahora jaken

Amo nunca he lavado uno de estos, y quisiera preguntarle a la señorita como lo debo de hacer---diciendo a que no se imaginan que les mostró! Pues el sostén de Kagome, ella al verlo se puso de todos los colores del arco iris, se había olvidado por completo que también había guardado su ropa interior en la bolsa!

K: ahhhhhhhhh nooooooooo--- mas rápida que una locomotora llego junto a jaken y le arrebato la prenda y la bolsa---mejor la lavo yo en casa!

Inuyasha estallo en carcajadas haciendo que Kagome se avergonzará aun más

Sessh: jaken! Mejor desaparécete!--- dijo sesshy ya en tono de enojo, después se acerco a Kagome--- de veras disculparlo ya esta muy anciano y luego no sabe lo que hace, lo tenemos en la casa porque no tiene a nadie mas en el mundo, vamos no te pongas así, no pasa nada.

Inuyasha seguía riéndose estruendosamente.

Sessh: ya es suficiente Inuyasha compórtate.

Pero Kagome seguía sumidita por dios quien no? Si el amor de tu vida ve por accidente tu sostén que harías? Trágame tierra por favor, Sesshy al ver lo apenada que estaba la chica no sabía que hacer o que mas decirle y las risas de inuyasha no ayudaban mucho que digamos, en eso…

Amo hoy es el festival de Nadeshiko en el parque central y creo que ya no van a estudiar hoy, sería una buena idea ir a verlo--- dijo jaken ahora detrás de Kagome y ahora fue el turno de ella sobresaltarse

K: ahhhh no me espante asi!

Inu: jajajaja ya ves lo que se siente!

Sessh: es una buena idea, Kagome te gustaría ir?

Kagome que por un momento había olvidado lo que pasó con su sostén, se quedo sin habla, Sesshoumaru, si su sexymaru, el autor de sus mas oscuros y carnales deseos la estaba invitando a salir, acaso era una ilusión, realmente había sobrevivido al accidente de la piscina, tal vez estaba en el cielo, hey un momento en el cielo no encuentras ángeles como jaken que muestra tus prendas intimas a los demás! Esto debía estar pasando de verdad.

Sessh: te gustaría ir?

K: si me gustaría mucho --- dijo la chica tímidamente pero por dentro estaba que no cabía de alegría

Inu: heeeey! Que acaso estoy pintado! Hellooowww sigo aquí!

Sessh: si quieres puedes venir tu también hermano…..

_Bien estaba decidido, irían los tres la festival_ _de Nadeshiko, assshh ese inuyasha de mal tercio! Jajajja veremos que pasa en el festivla, saluditos!_


	7. Nadeshiko

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, QUE MAS QUISERA YO PERO SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO A MI CONVENIENCIA JEJEJE.**

_Perdón por el atraso, han pasado muchas cosas que me han dejado la mente en blanco!_

_Capitulo 7…………._

_Después de la vergüenza del sostén, Sesshoumaru decidió llevar a Kagome al festival de Nadeshiko que estaba celebrándose en la ciudad, Kagome por su puesto estaba muy emocionada pero… alguien más se invito solo a la cita? acaso era una cita? que sucederá en el festival…………._

Sessh: entonces esta decidido, vamos los tres (buuuu) al festival, solo deja que me ponga mi kimono y nos vamos.

Inu: ah no eso si que no, yo no me pongo la bata esa!

Sessh: es tradición ir al festival con kimono hermano, si no la llevas te veras como bicho raro.

K: mas todavía!

Inu: heeey recuerda quien te salvo niña, bueno esta bien me podré uno.

Ambos chicos se fueron a cambiar, Kagome estaba que no se la creía, salvo por el tonto de inuyasha, iba a ir al festival con su amor! _"recuerda quien te salvo niña" _ esas palabras seguían en su mente.

K: ashhh bueno, no me queda mas que ser mas amable con el.

Al poco rato bajó Sesshoumaru, simplemente se veía regio en su kimono, ya saben cual el blanco con decoraciones rojas, acaso pensaban que le iba a poner otro pues se equivocaron!

Sessh: tenía tiempo en no ponerme mi kimono como se me va Kagome?

K: estas como quiere mi rey ---dijo Kagome en voz baja

Sessh: no te escuche Kagome acaso me veo mal?

K: no no para nada al contrario se ve usted muy bien

Sessh: en que habíamos quedado Kagome, ya no me ibas a hablar de usted, por lo menos fuera de la escuela

K: es que no me acostumbro, pero lo intentare )

En eso escucharon unas pisadas que bajaban por la escalera, era inuyasha

Inu: al primero que se ría de mi le daré un golpe! Y es en serio

Inuyasha portaba un kimono verde olivo con aplicaciones doradas en forma de hojas de bambú, aunque el verde no era su color este le sentaba muy bien y el dorado de su ojos resaltaba con el dorado de kimono.

Sessh: pero ototo-san si te sienta bien el color.

Inu: otra palabra Sesshoumaru y te golpeo!

K: Sesshoumaru tiene razón el dorado va con tus ojos jijijii

Inu: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh suficiente no voy a llevar esta cosa puesta, no y no!

Sessh: vamos ototo-san no seas niño, que te ves bien, además es tarde, si te quieres cambiar tendrás que irte solo porque ya nos vamos.

En la mente de Kagome……..

K: si, si cámbiate y déjanos solos!

En la realidad………

Inu: ………….bueno esta bien, me iré así

K: ok--- para sus adentros---damn it!

Los tres iba en el coche de Sessh, era la primera vez que Kagome se subía al carruaje de su amor, se imaginaba como la princesa salvada por su galante caballero, pero lo único que rompía la ilusión era………si todas lo sabemos Inuyasha que no paraba de mover el pico.

Inu: cuando me prestaras tu carro onii-san

Sessh: cuando seas mayor de edad

Inu: oh vamos que tengo un par de nenas a las que quiero llevar a pasear.

Sessh solo se limito a reír, así era su ototo, tan fresco aunque su modo de tratar a las personas fuera algo rudo al final siempre se hacia querer, en cambio a el le costaba mucho trabajo socializar, sus únicos amigos eran Naraku y Kikyo, aunque el comportamiento de Naraku no le era muy agradable en el fondo pero muy en el fondo era buena persona y Kikyo pues a ella la conocía desde pequeña ya que vivían en la misma zona.

Inuyasha siempre se había destacado por ser un rompe corazones varias veces se había metido en problemas de faldas y hasta su padre tuvo que sacarlo de ellos, en cambio el, siempre había sido muy tranquilo, demasiado para le gusto de su padre, que varias veces le había insistido en formar una familia.

_Inu no Taisho: Cuando vas a sentar cabeza hijo, yo a tu edad ya tenia familia y mis empresas eran exitosas, quiero que te hagas cargo de las que te corresponden en vez de que juegues a la escuelita._

_Sessh: chichi-ue debes entender que tú y yo no somos iguales tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía, yo no me meto en la tuya y espero que no lo hagas en la mía._

_Inu no Taisho: Eres mi primogénito y por lo tanto eres el encargado del legado de la familia Taisho Sesshoumaru así que por favor madura y deja de ser un romántico, reniegas de tus obligaciones pero bien que has disfrutado sus privilegios_

_Sessh: privilegios que no pedí chichi-ue!_

_Inu no Taisho: Basta! no discutiré mas contigo no ahora, te informo que me ausentare un par de meses, tu madre y yo iremos de viaje ella ha insistido en que necesito vacaciones, que estoy muy tenso y bla bla bla ya ves como son las mujeres._

_Sessh: en eso concuerdo con ella, necesitas un descanso…_

_Inu no Taisho: espero que cuando regrese hayas cambiado de parecer._

_Sessh: espero lo mismo de tu chichi-ue._

K: vaya si que hay gente!

La voz de Kagome hizo que sessh reaccionara.

Sessh: si a estos eventos acude mucha gente

Inu: espero que haya chicas lindas

En la mente de Kagome…………..

K: y yo espero que te pierdas entre la multitud y nos dejes solos

En la realidad……….

Una vez que encontraron un lugar para estacionarse, los jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, puestos de comida, curiosidades y juegos, a Kagome siempre de había gustado mucho el juego de capturar al pez con el abanico de papel aunque casi siempre perdía nunca dejaba de intentarlo, solo una vez ganó pero el pez murió al día siguiente, Kagome argumentó que el pez ya venía enfermo pero su familia cree que fue porque ella agitó mucho la bolsa….

K: los peceeees! Vamos a intentar atrapar uno---decia una exaltada Kagome

Inu: Feh! eso es cosa para niños!

Sessh: nunca lo he intentado pero siempre hay una primera vez

K: sii!

Cuando llegaron al puesto, Kagome se dispuso a sacar el dinero pero Sesshy como todo caballero le dijo que el pagaba, aínnns quiero uno así en fin…

Sessh: permite Kagome

K: arigato

Inu: bueno onii-san ya que estas tan generoso y también participare

Sessh: creí que habías dicho que era cosa de niños

Inu: feh!

Sessh: tres por favor---le dijo al encargado

Encargado: aquí tienen mucha suerte

Kagome e Inuyasha se apresuraron a atrapar a un pez, Kagome lo logro pero cuando estaba sacándolo del agua el pez reacciono y brincó, cuando quiso volver a introducir su abanico este se rompió.

K: Noooooooooo ToT!

Inuyasha se comenzó a burlar

Inu: mira mira ¡! Yo si tengo al pez---decía inuyasha triunfante, pero como se demoro burlándose de Kagome, su abanico se rompió y el pez cayó de nuevo al agua.

Inu: ahhhh mi pez!

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban desconsolados, pero en eso…

Sessh: toma Kagome es para ti---sesshy le dio a Kagome un hermoso pez en una bolsa de plástico, el si había logrado capturarlo.

K: en serio es para mi! Kawaii, arigato Sesshoumaru..

Sesshoumaru observó la felicidad en el rostro de Kagome, como era posible que una cosa tan simple como un pez pudiera causar ese efecto ella, no cabía duda de que Kagome era diferente, de las pocas novias que tuvo Sesshoumaru siempre le resulto difícil hacerlas feliz y por eso sus relaciones fracasaban, eso lo hizo llegar a pensar que el nunca haría feliz a ninguna mujer.

Pero al final de cuentas Kagome seguía siendo una niña aunque….

Inu: Feh! se van a quedar ahí paradotes! bueno seguiré viendo los puestos—diciendo eso se perdió entre la multitud.

K: Ahhh hay que ponerle nombre al pez Sesshoumaru.

Sessh: te apetece algo de tomar Kagome, ven

Sessh le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros a Kagome haciendo que esta se sonrojara a tal punto que casi le sale humo por las orejas.

Sessh: espera aquí, iré por algo de tomar

K: s..sii!

Kagome se sentó en una banca vacía, estaba que no se la creía, nunca olvidaría este día ni este festival.

En eso escucho una voz de lo más familiar…

Sabia que ese rostro angelical lo había visto antes……..---era Naraku.

Kagome rápidamente se puso de pie…

K: Naraku-sensei konbanwa!

N: Konbanwa Higurashi-dono, estas sola en el festival, debo decirle que ese kimono se le ve de lo mas….exquisito.

Naraku recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Kagome provocando en ella escalofríos, a ella siempre le había parecido muy atractivo Naraku pero esta vez, esa mirada que le dio no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

K: ehh bueno yo….

Sessh: aquí tienes Kagome tu bebida……Naraku---dijo Sesshoumaru sorprendido de encontrarse con su amigo

N: Sessh tu aquí, en el festival y con Higurashi-dono? amigo y eras tu el que me decía……….

Sessh: no mal interpretes Naraku, esto no tiene nada que ver…

N: ahora me vas a decir que has traído a tu grupo de estudio de paseo al festival o solo a uno de ellos……..

Sessh no sabia que decirle, lamentablemente la situación se prestaba para que Naraku pensara mal en eso….

Inu: hey onii-chan mira esto…

Era inuyasha con Sango y Miroku…

Sessh: pues si Naraku decidimos que todos vendríamos hoy al festival

Naraku torció la boca, en eso…

Naraku!---una chica había aparecido y le dio un efusivo abrazo a Naraku, los demás se quedaron helados ya que la chica era Kagura………….

Kagura: tienes mucho esperándome? Ah Sesshoumaru-sensei konbanwa!

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada…

Naraku: ehemm si me disculpan, que pasen buenas noches---dijo en tono seco y se alejo del grupo llevándose a la chica.

Nadie decía nada, ya saben el típico silencio incomodo.

K: ettooo, no se supone que iban a estar cuidando a sus madres ehh ---rompió el silencio Kagome

S: bueno es que…….

M: lo confieso si era mentira todo era mentira, es que sango y yo teníamos tantas ganas de venir al festival y bueno, no sabíamos si nos iban a dar permiso y si si lo admito mentimos y…

Al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Miroku, Sessh no pudo contenerse la risa..

Sessh: jajaja vamos no es para tanto, no esta bien que hayan usado esa excusa pero vamos no hay problema.

K: pues eso esta muy mal, lo que hicieron….

S: ehh Kagome-chan pero si uds están aquí también..

Inu: así porque Kagome se cayó en la piscina y después jaken enseño su sostén y ..

K: caaaalllaaateeeee!

M: y como era ese sostén Inuyasha?

K: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh bastaaaa! No oigo no oigo nooo!

Sessh esta muerto de risa….

S: Kagome-chan como es eso que enseñaste tu sostén?

K: noooo yo no enseñe nada

M: Kagome-chan no se vale, me lo perdí exijo repetición

S: ehhhhhhhh

M: es broma , es broma

Sessh:---controlándose la risa--- bueno que les parece si dejamos a un lado el sostén de Kagome y seguimos desfrutando del festival.

K: AHHHHHHHHHHH Sesshoumaru tu también ay no a mi me va a dar algo

Sessh: jajajaj es broma Kagome, mejor sigamos recorriendo los puestos.

Ahora los 5 llegaron a un puesto en donde el juego consistía en reventar los globos con dardos y participaron, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, Kagome y Sessh se apartaron.

K: no tengo bueno puntería--- si ya se, ya se pero este no es el anime--- aparte el ruido que hacen los globos al reventarse me asusta.

Sessh: a mi tampoco me es muy agradable, si quieres nos alejamos un poco--- le dijo Sessh viendo como la pobre de Kagome brincaba cada vez que se reventaba un globo.

K: si

Se alejaron un poco de la multitud…

K: Kawaii!

Sessh: que pasa Kagome

K: mira por allá

Sessh siguió a Kagome por un sendero que permanecía oculto, llegaron a la orilla de un lago con árboles de sakura alrededor, el escenario era simplemente maravilloso

Sessh: es hermoso

K: ahhh los sakuras están floreciendo--- trato de alcanzar una flor pero no pudo entonces Sessh lo hizo por ella, corto una hermosa flor de sakura y se la coloco en su cabello, fue un momento mágico, ambos se miraron fijamente, la luz de la luna creaba un magnifico ambiente, el corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora y Sessh simplemente contemplaba el rostro de ella, en eso….

Onii-san!---era inuyasha, como siempre arruinado las cosas---

Momentos antes…..

Inu: jajaja este juego es muy aburrido, ya he ganado 2 veces---pero su comentario se perdió en el aire ya que Sango y Miroku estaban muy divertidos jugando.

Inu: Feh!---giró la mirada para buscar a su Onii-san y a Kagome pero no estaban, se alejo del lugar un poco y descubrió la vereda que conducía al lago, sin más ni mas comenzó a caminar por la vereda y unos pasos mas adelante los vio, eran su onii-san con Kagome, vaya que románticos se veían, siempre era lo mismo, Sesshoumaru era quien tenia a las mejores chicas, a Kikyo y ahora a Kagome, un sentimiento de rabia nació en su corazón, esta vez no sería igual, tal vez el no sentía nada por Kagome pero no dejaría que su hermano se quedara con ella………….

_Buaaa esta todo lo que se me ocurre al momento, debo decir que esto ultimo fue inesperado incluso para mi ya que a ultima hora decidí cambiarle un poco, a ver que les parece._


End file.
